gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge Viper GTS '96
Gran Turismo 2It can be seen in the intro, but the vehicle is absent in the game. |manufacturer = Dodge |year = 1996 |drivetrain = |engine = Viper V10 8.0L |torque = 491.1 lb-ft |power = 440 BHP |displacement = 7994 cc |length = 4488 mm |width = 1923 mm |height = 1193 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = NA }} The Dodge Viper GTS '96 is a Road car produced by Dodge. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo, being replaced with its 1999 equivalent in later games starting with Gran Turismo 2. Colors Only two colors are available for this car: *Red *Blue with painted White Stripes In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of the original Gran Turismo: The Dodge Viper was launched in 1992. The muscularly designed body is lowslung targa-top 2-seater. The star feature is the engine. Lamborghini engineers helped in a joint development that took a 7.8-litreMiswritten as "1.8-litre" in the game V10 OHV, originally a truck engine, and turned it into an engine fit for a sports car. It has an unequal firing cycle and generates a staggering 400 PS and 62.6 kgm. The transmission is a 6-speed manual. The engine at the front drives the two rear wheels (FR). In terms of dynamics capabilities, its overwhelmingly powerful acceleration is just out of this world. The handling is definitely sporty, but the suspension is not capable of containing the huge power of the engine, and it feels rather tense going round corners. 1995 saw the introduction of a GTS with enclosed body that delivered 455 PS / 67.37 kgm. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Dodge Dealership for 80,040 Credits. It is also one of the playable Dodge cars in Arcade Mode, but the car is not available from the start, it must be unlocked by winning three races in Special Stage Route 5 using one car per class. This will also unlock other Dodge cars such as the Dodge Concept Car and Dodge Viper RT/10. Trivia *This car makes a cameo in the opening of Gran Turismo 2. It can be seen in a scene located in the bridge of Grand Valley Speedway. However, this vehicle was completely removed from the game, with the 1999 version of this car that takes its place. *The blue with white stripes paint scheme of this vehicle can be replicated in Gran Turismo 6, through the use of some blue paint chips on a Dodge Viper GTS '02. *In Gran Turismo Sport, it can Make the exact Replica of the 1996 version with Blue Painted with Whire Stripes by Using the Dodge Viper GTS '02 on Livery Editor. *In the demo versions of Gran Turismo 2, this vehicle is present in the game data, and can be played through the use of cheat codes, such as Gameshark. This may hint that this car was probably planned to appear in Gran Turismo 2, or used as a placeholder while the Dodge Viper GTS '99 was not yet finished. Pictures File:DVPGNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. -R-Dodge_Viper_GTS_'96.jpg|A Dodge Viper GTS '96 with racing modifications applied. With the Blue color scheme, the car appears to resemble the #64, driven by Jari Nurminen, Hans Hugenholtz, and Chris Gleason, who finished the 1997 24 Hours of Le Mans in 6th place in the GT2 class (and 15th place overall). -R-Dodge_Viper_GTS_'96_(Red).jpg|With the Red color scheme, the car appears to resemble the Viper GTS-R used by Team Oreca during the 2000 24 Hours of Le Mans. The resemblance, however, is purely coincidental, because the original Gran Turismo was released in 1997, at least two years before the 1999 American Le Mans Series season, where the livery was first used. Dodge_Viper_GTS_'96_-_GT2_Demo.jpg|The Dodge Viper GTS '96 on the Mid-Field Raceway, in a Demo of Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Dodge Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Muscle cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars